Letters to him
by smothers
Summary: Te fuiste con ella y me dejaste detrás. —Sasuke/Karin/Sakura.


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

**Letters to him.**

_— by corrupted lungs._

* * *

_"Hola, Sasuke-kun…_

_No, aguarda. SASUKE._

_No puedo ni pensar en llamarte con el sufijo ahora. Así que supongo que es martes… ¿o jueves? Al carajo, en realidad no lo sé. Y es un día soleado en New York, estoy en un café que se llama Hannah's, así como Tiffany's pero es un diferente nombre. Cappuccino Vainilla, mi favorito y probablemente ni lo recuerdes. Estoy llevando un vestido blanco, con flores verdes y unos gigantes tacos del mismo color. Quizás nunca supiste lo buena que era usándolos. Estoy en toda esta situación de usar solo vestidos, le dije adiós a los jeans. Todo este vestuario me lograría encender mucho por mi color, pero adivina… mi cabello es negro ahora. Y la tintura negra es difícil de quitar, así que seré morocha por siempre. No, no pude encontrar rosa, pero sería muy ridículo teñirme de rosa._

_No voy a ser ella, jamás._

_Y no recuerdo cuánto ha pasado, un par de meses desde que me largué de allí. Tengo un excelente trabajo, con un jefe ardiente con el que me acosté la semana pasada. Se llama Suigetsu, él también es un idiota pero mejor que tú. Quizás ahora sí Sakura y yo tenemos algo en común, pero esta carta no es para atentar contra ella, sino contra ti. Y antes de que la hagas un bollito y lo tires patéticamente a la basura, usando el tacho como aro de básquetbol y te sientas que esto va herir tu estúpido y gran orgullo… solo quiero que lo leas hasta al final._

_Espero que Sakura esté ahora acostada en tu pecho mientras se ríen de mí en voz alta, y que te bese con su aliento mañanero para luego levantarse y te haga café caliente. Está bien. Creo que soporté cosas más difícil en mi vida, quizás esta ha sido una de esas. Pero no te costaba mucho, ¿verdad?_

_"Karin… quiero terminar contigo". No era tan complicado de decirlo, tú lo podrías hacer, con esa mirada desdeñosa, que podía helar toda la Patagonia Argentina misma o la jodida Estatua de la Libertad. Tus ojos siempre tuvieron algo de atractivo porque cada vez que los miraba, sentía que escondían una especie de secreto, y mierda que lo hacías. Tenías muchos secretos, Sasuke. Y está bien, todos tenemos secretos… A diferencia que yo no tenía cosas para herirte. Jamás te engañé por más de que tus amigos me odiaran, __—excepto Naruto, él era un pan de Dios, si lo ves, salúdalo por mí—, y siempre te fui fiel, respeté todas tus distancias cuando quisiste ponerlas. Pero tus distancias siempre se trataban de: "Karin, déjame en paz", "No tengo ganas de hablar ahora", "Quítate ya". ¿Tus pelotas no eran lo suficientemente grandes? Para decirme: "Karin, quiero tomarme un tiempo…" y blah, blah y ahí, justo ahí, ponías la excusa que quieras._

_ P__ero me hacías creer que todo estaba bien, yo sabía que nada estaba bien pero me encadenabas a la esperanza de que estábamos solo en un momento difícil, pero venías a mi casa, teníamos sexo, —ni siquiera puedo decir que hacíamos el amor—, __te quedabas acostado unos minutos y luego te ibas, dejándome desnuda y enredada en las putas sábanas blancas. Te ibas con ella... te fuiste con ella y me dejaste detrás._

_Porque me lo podrías haber dicho, joder. Tú simplemente… ¿hizo falta que yo te encontrara con ella? ¿Por qué llegamos a esa instancia?_

**_Pero podrías habérmelo dicho._**

_Y esa es la oración que vas a leer repetidamente en esta carta porque es la verdad. Y como siempre te digo la jodida verdad ahí está._

_Oh además, nunca me escuchabas. Otra cosa que quiero recalcar, nunca lo hacías. No olvidemos cuando te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños. Por Dios, estuve a punto de terminar con todo esto, y me arrepiento de no hacerlo. Me hubiera ahorrado todo el disgusto que estuve sintiendo. ¿Qué le viste? A ella. Sí, sé de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y sus despampanantes piernas. Oh, esperen, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha se fijó en una mujer, por su personalidad? Discúlpame por las palabras crueles, pero hasta el mismísimo Jesús desconfiaría de ti. Quizás en todo el tiempo que pasó, cambiaste. Pero no le pongo fe a esa opción, de verdad, no puedo hacerlo. Y sí es así, y si ahora eres un hombre de bien, fiel y toda la porquería junta. Pues, felicitaciones._

_Realmente no me interesa. El fin de esta carta era ponerle una conclusión a una relación que tuvimos. Tres años y cuatro meses, que echaste por la basura. Quería decirte que estoy mucho mejor sin ti, al escribir esto, siento como un alivio. Sin ti, me siento hermosa. Sin ti, me siento como si hubiera hecho algo bien._

_No voy a desearte el mal, yo creo que eso sería muy inmaduro de mi parte. Lo único que quería saber era… ¿me amaste alguna vez? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿O era solo un juego? ¿Con cuántas mujeres más te acostaste además de mí? ¿Te enamoraste de Sakura y por eso decidiste engañarme de esa manera?_

_Haz una cosa. No me contestes. No voy a pensar más en ello. Y no creo que tú también lo hagas. Espero que tengas una vida feliz con Sakura o con quien la hayas engañado ahora, o si sigues con ello… como sea._

_Adiós por siempre, Sasuke. Gracias por hacerme feliz durante un tiempo, incluso si fue pura falsedad de tu parte._

_Te quiere__, en realidad no, Karin"._

—Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo me queda?

El azabache levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que el papel se arrugaba en sus manos. —Muy corto. Demasiado.

La mujer delante él, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Pero… me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

— ¡Porque me interesa tu opinión! —chilló.

—Eres muy caprichosa, Sakura —comentó. Se levantó de su lugar y arrojó la carta al tacho de basura más cercano, haciendo que encestara como si fuera un aro de basquetball. —Cómpralo si te gusta —. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él. —Vamos a casa.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. —Vamos.

* * *

—Así que... aquí estabas...

Ella dejó de tomar su café al encontrarse con los ojos del hombre. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. —¿Sr. Suigetsu?

Se sentó a un lado y le hizo señas a la moza para traerle lo mismo que ella. —Deja de decirme así, Karin. Basta de formalidades.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

—Venía a pedirte una cita.

El rojo dominó en sus mejillas. — ¿Una cita?

—Dime, ¿aceptas?

La pelirroja inhaló.

_— ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?! ¡¿CÓMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO, SASUKE! —ella vociferaba mientras la mujer ajena se vestía rápidamente, él le lanzó una mirada llena de indiferencia y le dijo:_

_—Cálmate de una jodida vez. _

_— ¡¿DEBO CALMARME YO?! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —seguía gritando y le dio una bofetada que no se olvidaría jamás._

Karin exhaló y sonrió traviesa. —Claro que acepto.

* * *

Esta loca idea vino cuando debería haber hecho mi tarea pero meh.

Ojala les haya gustado.

**Review?**

_Saludos, Misa xo._


End file.
